


busy as ever

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, gosh i miss this grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: You got Edward Nigma to yourself, at your pleasure.But is it all a dream to you, or him?





	busy as ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, this is kinda a mess of a work, I'm beyond sorry! ;; I was re-watching more telltale episodes and thought yall thirsty people needed more porn of old riddle boy. Again, sorry if it's kinda crap!

Holding down Edward’s hands so roughly, you couldn’t help but bite at your lip with such delight, your face full of blush and sweat as you felt warth grown in between your legs, knowing full and well that tonight, you’re not going anywhere until he screamed your name out, beg for him to scream, oh, this was going to be a fun night.  
“Unhand me! With you in the way, I won’t be able to kill that bothersome bat- AH!” He yelp, his threats drowning down as your teeth sunk into the old man’s throat, feeling him shake just a tad, a chuckle escaping your mouth as you licked up the mess of drool.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Edward Nigma, you gotta repeat what you said, I just can’t seem to understand you.” You purred out, a smirk on your face as you stared him dead in the eyes.  
He snarled at you, silence between the two of you as he began to struggle.  
You honestly found it quite cute when he tried, seeing him struggle in your palms was quite the sight. But, you know at one point, he’d had to be tied up, gagged maybe, oh what such splendid ideas! First things first, you gotta get him to the point of nearly getting him weak to the bones.  
You had a swell idea, knowing full and well that there was no such thing as underwear to you right now, your vagina free as your skirt was easy to pull up and get pounded. And lord knows right now that nothing will stop you from you getting that damn throbbing cock in you, even if you gotta tease him to a full extent.  
“Now, Eddie, how about you play fair and I’ll treat you.. Sounds fair?” You started to grab him hands towards your chest, now fully resting your bottom onto his crotch, lip biting as you began to slowly rub against it, the fabric hitting your clitoris so wonderfully. You heard a slight moan, no, a groan as he turned his head away from you, seeing him close his eyes so tightly, trying his hardest to ignore the pleasure that was coming.  
“Been years since you had anything, huh~?” You went at a rougher pace, demanding noise from the man as you felt your own self getting soaked so easily. It was almost amazing feeling his fancy pants just rub against you so delightful.  
“Y-you knew I was busy, now you’re just teasing me for y-yourself!” He spat out, only receiving a giggle from you.  
“Gosh, grumpy aren’t we?” You teased, rubbing yourself against him more rougher, feeling a rise from the pants, your forehead meeting his.  
“Don’t lie to yourself, Nigma. You’ve been looking me up and down ever since your foxy self came back, that smug attitude and those looks,” You stated, soon your tone turning to a whisper as you bent towards his right ear, “You know you just wanna punish me, but looks like I was the one who got to first place.”  
You arose from his head, your eyes showing more mischief, as you let one hand go from his wrist, now holding the two with your left hand. The other went towards the bulge, quickly unbuckling his pants, zipping them down as you heard him start to breath heavily now, licking your lips in a delightful manner.  
“They were getting tight, thanks to you.” He looked at you with such an annoyed face, the blush on his face now getting worse.  
“Oh, honey, they’re gonna get more tighter.” You said, biting your own lips, seeing his dark green underwear flash abit, his member still hard as you placed yourself back onto it, instantly getting soaked as he hissed, throwing his head back. 

“W-what, gonna tease me, make me weak?” He said, trying to hold back any type of moans, his voice cracking.  
You didn’t respond, just making the pace more faser, your right hand discovering what was under that shirt, your nails scraping his skin so gently.  
He kept holding back, feeling your soaking wet cunt rubbing faster on his cock, the movement rubbing it so wonderful. He wouldn’t admit it, but oh god did this feel too good, he missed this beyond words could say, but hell if he’ll let you know, or even win this stupid feud.  
You picked up the speed more and more, your clitoris getting more and more closer, eyes closed, opening your mouth as you felt drool coming out, pleasure so remarkable. Your thoughts coming back, you quickly stopped the act, opening your eyes to see a messy, sweaty Edward in your hands. His mouth was opened, breathing heavily, his green mask coming off so easily now.  
Smirking, you wiped off the drool that was coming out of the corners of your mouth, soon looking around his own room for something to tie his wrist up with. As you kept looking, your mind went back to Earth, looking down as you noticed the belt you unbuckled earlier still on him. Grinning, you let go of him, seeing his arms flop so easily, you started to unloop the belt, struggling abit, getting it off with a rough manner.  
Trying to connect his mind, he looked at you, feeling your hands grab his quickly, his mind trying so quickly to get back to place, feeling a belt being wrapped around his own hands, as he looked at you with such angry eyes.  
“Dammit y/n! I have business to do! Stop doing this.. This game and get me-” your hand covering his mouth, looking at him quite annoyed.  
“Yeah yeah, I know! But maybe relax, that’s why I’m even here!” You looked at him, eyes narrow as you finished tying his hands together, throwing your arms down, sucking in the sight.  
“Now look at you, such a pretty mess..” You purred, lifting yourself off his lower body, stopping at his knees, tugging at his pants as you began to lower them down, feeling his legs start to widen just a bit.  
A sudden surprise look onto your face, you looked up to see Edward looking away, knowingly embarrassed as he spoke in a raspy voice.  
“Well, I’m already here and tied up, better make this count, y/n.” He said in a threatening tone, a very devilish look on your face.  
You quickly pulled down his pants, feeling his boxers in all its beauty, his cock quite still harden. Waiting for a few seconds to marvel in this moment, you pulled down the boxers, his cock out fully now, your eyes widening at the length and the pre-cum that was dripping at the tip. Honestly, you knew Edward could be packing a full package, but this.. Oh gosh.  
“Well? Get to it, darling.” He said, his hands above him as he gave you a smug look, “Or is it too big for your liking?”  
You snapped out of it, looking up at him, crawling towards it, placing your elbows onto the bed as you began to lick at his cock, bottom to top as you kept looking at him. You took the length in your hands, your thumb rubbing his tip so gently as you kept giving his cock such big licks, slowly and surely. He started to pant, laying his head down as he felt your tongue drool on to it, rising his hips into the cravings. 

You took it as a sign, smiling as you moved your hand to the base of the length, soon putting your lips onto the tip, bobbing your head up and down as your tongue swirled around it slowly. You took it at your own pace, showing no signs that you were gonna change such a thing. Your eyes met his, seeing such a crave for this, even his whole face showed it as well; sweat going down his face, half the mask coming off as he had his mouth halfway open, a bit drool coming down.  
You forced your mouth to go deeper onto him, feeling your tongue sticking fully out as you bobbed your head up and down in a slow manner, the warmth between your legs grew more and more as you kept going, imagining the feeling of him thrusting into you. Your hands began to play with his testicals, hearing him began to moan so roughly, the tied up hands reaching your head as he began to push more down.  
Feeling him do this, you began to deepthroat him, his hips increasingly bucking as you soon felt his tip hit the back of your throat with each thrust of his. Your eyes began to water, soon hearing him moan so loudly, his back arching as his hands began to shake. Looking up at him, you gave him an angry look, forcing your mouth off of his cock, a pop noise coming out, sweat and red blush on your face along with strains of hair onto your face.  
“You aren’t in charge here, Edward. You gotta please and beg if you want that kind of treatment.” Your thumb rolled around his tip slowly, feeling your saliva and some more pre-cum on it.  
“B-but! Dammit, c'mon!” He said in a begging voice, “You tied me up, and now you’re forcing me to follow such orders?!”  
You only nodded, “mhm! So if you wanna, gotta prove yourself to little ol’ me.” You arose, crawlings towards his face as you brushed back his bangs, feeling the sweat along the lines of it.  
“I-i.. I-i.. Y-yes..” He began, “What shall I do t-to show you..” He said in a small voice, looking at you with begging eyes, in need of your touches again.  
“Well.. Because you said so nicely.” You lifted yourself up, began to unbutton your blouse, a lacy bra showing as you threw off the shirt, soon taking off the bra slowly as you saw him look at you with such engaging eyes.  
Your breast fully showing, you looked at him with a strict tone, “Better scoot up, then sweetheart.”  
He began to scoot up towards the bedframe, resting his back as he spread his legs open as he soon saw you crawl towards his cock, lifting up your skirt as you began to rub his cock onto your clit, letting him feel you.  
“A-any type of request while I’m like this?” He asked, soon feeling your head nuzzle into his collar bone, gently resting him into you as you went slowly.  
“Just fuck me right now.” You said in a quiet voice, hear a snicker as leaned back, his hips began to thrust into you.  
“Oh most certainly, princess.” He said, feeling yourself press onto him as he thrusted to the rhythm of the movements, feeling your wetness escape, looking at you so shocked.  
“I-i uhm.. I didn’t know you were like this..” He whispered as your hands held onto his shoulders, shaking just a bit as you rested your forehead on his his. 

“Y-you do a lot of stuff to me.. Oh gosh, Edward.” You moaned out, pushing yourself onto him fully, feeling his whole cock now thrusting into you as you began to jump slightly onto it, opening your mouth as your tongue stuck out again.  
Everything felt amazing to the two of you, as Edward’s tip kept hitting your g-spot so perfectly, getting yourself so much closer with each thrust he had made, making your own pace go faster than his. Your wet cunt was now throbbing, moaning so loudly now, getting so much closer as you began to hear Edward get louder now. He threw his hands over your head, the belt getting gripped at now as he felt every moment, every moan he head just made him want to cum so hard.  
Edward felt your nails grind against his suit, your breast jumping. “Wait, stop. I have an idea..” He felt y/n stop for a second, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Y-yes, darling?” You said in a heavy breathing tone.  
He grabbed you fastly, getting your chest closer to his mouth as he stuck his cock back into you, thrusting fastly as his mouth began to suck on your breast, licking them as he heard you moan so heavily now, biting him as he went back to suckling.  
The movements began to come back, feeling Edward thrust into you so hard, sucking your breast as you felt yourself get closer and closer. You didn’t want this to stop, he was throbbing hard into you, making you drool like a damn dog as you kept moaning his name which each thrust, each bite he made, eyes rolling back at this rate with the pleasure.  
“O-oh gosh, Edward! Oh gosh, oh gosh!” You said in a squeaky tone, gasping as he bit hard on your nipple as he felt your cum soon come out of you. Shaking, he began to heavy breath more, thrusting harder as he threw his hands off you.  
“I-I’m..!” He said in a rough voice, feeling y/n pull out as cum began to spew out, his voice raspy as he felt himself cum hard, each little drop onto his stomach.  
You saw this, soon your hand rubbing him as you tried to empty his load, feeling his hips thrust with the help of you. You smiled as you saw in what a messy state Edward was in, breathing as sweat went down his face, his suit now soaked in yours and his sweat, hair such a mess now.  
“O-oh god dammit..” He swore, noticing the mess he had created, annoyed by this.  
“Oh lemme help you out, you’ve been a good sport.” You said, soon licking the mess up with your tongue, big licks as you looked at you amazed.  
“Oh jeez.” He looked at you, soon seeing the mess you two had created gone, your hands wiping your mouth.  
He looked at you quite happy, “Well, you were right, needed that.” He sighed happily, looking around at what time it was, and getting his thought together, knowing he needs that plan done soon.  
“So, any chance you’ll-” He stopped, seeing you gone as he had his pants down, tied with his own belt.  
“Oh c'mon!” He got angry. 

With a sudden jolt, he gasped as he looked around, confused as ever. He brought up his own hands, seeing no such thing tying them together, as his was in his silk pajamas. Looking over at his clock onto the bedside, it was only 2:30 A.M., resting himself back onto his pillow, sighing happily, closing his eyes as he tried to sleep again.  
Feeling his own legs get uncomfortable, he opened his eyes once more, annoyed as he pulled up his blanket, seeing at such a mess the dream had created for him, groaning soon after looking.  
“God, what the hell happened to me..” He rubbed his face, sweat on it as he felt his hair was soaked heavily.  
For such a dream, it felt beyond real.. What the heck did he even do to cause this..? Well, at least he had gotten a good night's sleep.. So far.


End file.
